Eon Kid: Shadow
by Clare Prime of Ultra
Summary: How Shadow went from being a criminal to a CDF officer. His background, his brainwashing, and his acceptance as part of the CDF. I hope you enjoy it!


Eon Kid: Shadow

End of A Criminal

.

 **AN: Don't judge me for watching and writing a story about Eon Kid. It was good show, a little childish but a good show, considering rewatching it actually. :) Shadow was my favorite character, he was awesome and mysterious at the same time. ;) I really wish there was a flashback about the** _ **fight**_ **and not just the general** _ **idea**_ **of how Shadow joined the CDF. :P this little fic is purely for fun so I don't expect many reviews for this. To those that saw my homepage, yes this was the story that was posted on there before I did maintenance. Didn't know about Misc TV Shows then so you can laugh at me. :D This is a new and improved version with a lot better details so I hope you enjoy it. Although I don't expect many reviews for this, please let me know if you like this! Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Review!**

 **.**

"Back up! We need back up... Aaahhhhh!" A blue armored robot, a CDF officer screamed as he was hit in the head by a long black whip. His partner rushingly picked up his radio just as a small explosion occurred not far from his hiding place.

"He breached our last line of defense. We can't hold him any longer." He screamed into the comm as he ducked for cover. One of his fellow officers fell right beside him, sending him into further panic.

"Oh God, hurry! Almost everyone is down! We won't last much long-" was all he could say before a blade pierced him from behind.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Back at CDF Headquarters, Chief Gibson uncrossed his golden mechanical arms and leaned into one, holding his head up as he stroked his goatee in thought as the transmission ended.

"Sir?" His secretary, Kelly, asked. The chief of the Government Central Defence federation didn't immediately respond. Instead, he adjusted his sunglasses before speaking.

"Kelly, how long did it take us to track down Shadow?" He asked. Kelly tilted her head a little, not expecting that kind of question, before adjusting her glasses and checking her notepad.

"Sir, it took us exactly eighteen months to track him down. Every time we believed we were hot on his trail, he was somewhere else entirely. Excluding today, we managed to nearly catch him twice: first, when he was repairing himself after fighting a massive gang of Desert Bikers; then, when he was watching the grand tournament at Orange Mama's. Both times he held back CDF troops and resisted arrest, escaping as if our forces were paper screens. This is our third attempt in detaining him, so far, everything is going exactly as it had the last two times." She reported in full detail, not hiding her distaste in how things were going. Chief Gibson nodded, furrowing his brows in thought.

"Kelly, how is the project going?" He asked. Kelly flipped a few pages.

"The experimental reprogramming is nearly comp-" She stopped when she realized why he asked.

"Chief, you're not think what I think you're thinking, right?" She asked more than hesitantly. The CDF chief regarded her.

"Kelly, what crime did Shadow commit in the first place?" He asked her. Kelly flipped through multiple pages, then she dropped them. She gathered the pages, before giving up and grabbing a tablet, immediately scrolling through the data files. After several long minutes, she finally came up with an answer.

"Do you want the short list, or the long list?"

"The original." Chief Gibson answered. The comm link turned on, revealing the sounds of a dying battle. Kelly adjusted her glasses.

"Sir, he broke out of an underground facility that programmed him as a top assassin robot. He rebelled and destroyed the entire facility, leaving no survivors. CDF became aware of him when he killed a local patrol of officers who asked his identity, since then, his crimes grew and the charges against him increased. He has the death penalty currently." She spoke. The chief nodded before speaking.

"Alright, launch Captain Magnum, have him bring Shadow to headquarters for the experiment." He ordered without hesitation. Kelly stared at him blankly for a split second before speaking.

"Un-understood sir, Captain Magnum shall launch shortly."

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Shadow retracted his yellow beam blade back into his finger as the last CDF soldier fell. He held his white body high with confidence, gazing at the scattered bodies of the blue armored CDF soldiers, his orange eyes showed no emotion. Eighteen months and only now were they able to fight him at length. This was the third, no, fourth time they found him. The first time he thought they were the people he was running from. The second time was because he was not fully aware of his own weapons. Heck, he didn't even know how to fight back then, as ironic as that is. The third time was to make up for that. By analyzing the fighting style and body parts used as weapons, such as the drills on one fighter's knees, allowed him to acknowledge his skill. Evading the CDF at that time allowed him to fully realize his warrior potential. And now the fourth time… Ended up in a one sided battle between him and CDF forces. Shadow was at this for more than twenty-six hours and they haven't even scratched him.

"Pathetic." He spoke simply, emotionlessly. The scene around him was proof of what the CDF was, an annoyance that wouldn't go away, no matter how many attempts to eradicate it.

Suddenly, his audios picked up the sound of thrusters. He turned, retracting his whip like limbs from the ground and into his back, lowering himself to the ground. A large blue robot with thrusters for arms landed gracefully in front of him.

"I am Captain Magnum of the CDF. Surrender and come quietly, Shadow." The blue giant commanded. He-Captain Magnum-was different than the soldiers Shadow just defeated. The way he carries himself, where the CDF officers hold themselves based on discipline, he stands with pride and respect. This CDF officer, this Captain Magnum, took pride in what he did. How disgusting. Shadow was unfazed with the bold direct confrontation.

"CDF is the enemy, _my_ enemy." He got into a fighting stance. "I will destroy the CDF." With a mental command through the circuits of mechanical brain, Shadow's whip's flew out. They hovered around him, ready to strike when ready.

"You brought this on yourself." Captain Magnum sighed and moved into a defensive position. Shadow jumped into the air, his whips rushing towards the larger robot at high speed. Magnum used his arm to block most of them. He used his free hand to grab two, the others bouncing off of his armor. Shadow barely comprehend what happened when the blue giant used his own whips against him and made fly into a canyon wall. Thankfully, the brute had let go of his long limbs in the process. The white robot got to his feet and started firing at the larger mech using guns hidden in the back of his arms. All shots hit home... All did no damage at all. Shadow grunted. What heck is this guy using for armor? Diamond? His long distance weapons don't have much effect, so he will have to get close! A beam blade sprouted from Shadow's fingertip. He ran toward Captain Magnum, who was about to blast him with one of his arm cannons. One of Shadow's whips struck the CDF officer from behind, surprising the larger robot. Shadow yelled as he slashed at him with his beam. To his disbelief, the blade barely did anything to the blue mech, leaving only a minor scratch across the larger bot's chest. Shadow only grunted and used his free hand to create another beam blade and continued slashing at the one called Captain Magnum. The larger bot either dodged or blocked his attacks. However, Shadow was more than pleased to be able to leave behind several more scars on that horrid armor. Only a few more and he may be able to completely destroy the armor, allowing him to destroy Captain Magnum! Speaking of which, the CDF officer suddenly began counterattacking.

"What the-" Shadow was forced to use his whips to deflect a punch after the blue mech dodged the said appendages. The sheer force was enough to send Shadow back.

"Only now you truly begin to fight back? Do honestly believe I will be so easily dealt with?!" Shadow demanded with disbelief. The CDF officer smirked.

"Easily? No, I don't believe that." The robot enforcer pointed at the unconscious soldiers. "I simply want to see how strong you are, and so far it seems that I have overestimated you, Shadow."

That did it. Shadow began attacking again, rushing at the blue mech, whips drawn. Captain Magnum prepared his fists, ready to strike at the enemy that was on a collision course with him. Suddenly, before he could crash into the giant, Shadow used his whips to stop himself abruptly and uncover four specific parts of his chest. Captain Magnum barely had time to react to the canons suddenly firing at him.

"Very clever, hiding your trump card, but it is useless against me." The CDF officer stated coldly. Shadow stared at him.

"What are you talking about? I simply never had a chance to use these cannons because all of my enemies were too weak." He stated matter of factly. Shadow immediately jumped out of the way when Captain Magnum activated his boasters and flew towards the smaller bot. His entire frame jerked when the larger bot grabbed his leg and carried him to the sky.

Shadow started to panic when he saw how far away the ground was. He was never up this high, and being designed for battle he assumed that his captor planned on dropping him. He struggled, using his blades to attack his larger captor. Captain Magnum was having trouble both flying and blocking his prisoner's strikes. He let go of Shadow's leg, and the white bot used his whips to launch himself back onto him. Magnum used his thrusters to shake him loose, and then changed one arm into a cannon and fired it at Shadow. The white criminal used the whips that were still clinging onto the CDF Officer, realizing too late that he fell into a trap. Captain Magnum's fist hit his torso, making Shadow gasp as his circuits vibrated unhealthily, making his whips lose their grip on the larger bot. Shadow immediately checked his surroundings, preparing to use his whips for a crash landing, only to despair when he saw that ground was miles away.

Shadow had little time to think, to react, as he turned and tried to latch back onto the flying robot. Magnum tried to reach for one of his outstretched whips but missed by millimeters. Time seemed to slow down as Shadow gazed at the panicked looking Magnum, who was flying down, trying to catch him. Shadow turned away, stretching his limbs out, trying to slow down his descent. The ground was coming in too fast still. He released his whips, all ten of them, and braced for impact. His audios distantly heard Captain Magnum calling to him, and that was all before he heard a metallic thud and everything turned white and then dark in mere milliseconds.

.

..

…

... _System Rebooting_ ….

…

..

.

 _...Systems Standing by…_

…

..

.

 _Restarting…_

Shadow woke up after his emergency reboot system initiated. He laid in the hole he made from the fall. Sensor alerts flashed on and off non stop. His entire body was screaming... something… something…. burning.

Oh. So, this was pain. Real, physical, mind wrenching pain.

Shadow snapped out of his daze and dismissed the multiple damage reports flashing across his vision. He tried to stand, but his limbs weren't responding properly. How far did he fall? It seemed like miles… He shook his head and summoned his whips to move. Only six of the original ten were properly working. It was enough though. Shadow used his long limbs to pull himself up and out of the pit. Captain Magnum landed gently to the side of the crater as Shadow began assessing the damage.

"Surrender now, I will see to it that you will get the proper treatment for those wounds." The CDF officer spoke in a soft voice. Shadow lost his right leg, his other was nearly disconnected, and he could barely move his arms. Surrender sounded like a good idea. He can hardly stand up in his current position. Shadow was fully willing to surrender, get treatment, and then escape the CDF, hopefully avoiding Captain Magnum in the process. Shadow used to of his whips to pull himself up, toward the said bot, when suddenly…

" _Onegai de,"_ a voice echoed through his circuits, jerking his head up. " _Please live!"_ That voice, that familiar voice, was like a shock.

" _Onegai de, please live!"_ His optics widened, and his body tensed.

" _Onegai de, please live!"_ Shadow remembered where he heard that beautiful voice.

" _Onegai de, please live!"_ He remembered the face that was similar to his.

" _Onegai de, please live!"_ He remembered the lovely white hand, reaching out to him.

" _Onegai de, please live!"_ He remembered the first, and last, time he heard it.

" _Onegai de... please..._ _ **live**_ _!"_ He remembered the promise he made, making his fist clench hard enough to draw oil.

" _Please…. live…."_

"I will." Shadow's chest cannons opened, one of the four was clamped shut, and fired at his enemy. Captain Magnum had to fly out of the way before he was hit at point blank range by the massive projectiles.

"Are you mad?! You can barely move, let alone fight, and yet you still resist ARREST?!" The CDF officer hovered in the air several feet away from Shadow, who was adjusting the placement of his whips.

"You're horribly injured, you need help!" Magnum approached him using his thrusters. Shadow used two of his working whips to form a defense.

"You need to STOP!" Captain Magnum ran straight into him. Shadow lost his remaining leg, and his right arm was hanging by wires. The white bot used his good whips to strike at his enemy in the joints, earning pained grunts. Shadow swung upwards above the enemy to avoid a point blank cannon attack. While above Magnum, in the middle of his swing, he noticed a giant pool of oil. Was that the enemy's? Or his?

" _Please live._ " The voice made him continue to focus on his attack. No matter what, he will live, no matter the cost!

He used one of his whips to slash at the CDF officer's neck. Captain Magnum reacted immediately and grabbed the whip and pulled. Shadow couldn't stop himself from being pulled into the captain's grasp. His whips slashed at the larger mech's face until, to his horror, Captain Magnum began pulling his whips. Shadow panicked. His damaged arms swung at the large bot, his whips wrapped around his neck, drawing themselves tighter. Yet the enemy continued to pull on his whips. Shadow screamed in pain. Oil began to leak from his back wound. His heavily damaged whips somehow started to work again, and they began lashing at the bot.

"St-stop… St-stop it… stop it… STOP IT!" Shadow screamed in vain. Metal tore, and his whips went slack.

"I see." Captain Magnum said as he dropped Shadow, "you used your whips as your legs and arms, you have more feeling in them. If they were removed, your body would go into a deep shock." Shadow gasped as tried to drag himself away. The puddle of oil grew around him. It was taking everything he had to keep himself from shutting down. His body went completely limp when Captain Magnum picked him up again, slinging his white body over a dark blue steel shoulder.

"I'm going to get you help, and then I will arrest you, you got that." The bot stated rather than questioned. Shadow was in too much pain to respond. The CDF captain took off again, leaving behind a trail of blood like oil belonging to Shadow.

"De... Destroy... 'cough'... Destroy CDF... 'cough'... CDF... Enemy." Shadow spoke. "De... Destroy... 'cough'... Destroy... CDF... 'cough'... CDF... Enemy….'cough'." he repeated the line over and over as Magnum flew the two of them towards CDF Headquarters. "CDF... Enemy….'cough.'"

He eyes dimmed. "For-forgive me."

The sudden change of words caused Captain Magnum to glance at his prisoner.

"I-I couldn't…. Ke-keep…. My… pro-promise… to y-you…" The white bot tried to move, as if reaching for something, but collapsed back onto the armor of his captor. Captain Magnum blinked.

"Promise? What- aw forget it. Your well being comes first." Magnum declared as he made it back to base at long last.

.

Shadow hardly noticed the landing. He was so weak, he felt so much pain, he had to force himself to stay awake. The one that was carrying him… what was his name?... Landed by some large buildings...where was he?... Several humans and robots in white came over to him…. His large blue opponent was moving away from him… he was lying downing and the ceiling was moving fast…. Bright lights… voices…. So much pain… it hurts…. A mirror…it hurts…. a black stained bot that was missing multiple limbs…. So much pain…. Who was that?... It hurts….Himself?... So much pain… the lights are too bright… it hurts… it hurts….he wants to fall asleep…. It hurts…..sleep…. Away…. Pain…. Escape…. End… pain….

.

Shadow's eyes darkened as he went offline from the loss of precious oil.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

The beeps of life support was the first thing Shadow heard as he onlined. He barely heard anything else. The lights above him shone down, blinding him. He groaned. His entire body hurt. Everything felt like it was burning. He heard voices, and he noticed the feeling of being prodded all around, causing the pain to intensify. What the hell?

Shadow strained his eyes to work properly. He did his best to ignore the glaring light and take in his surroundings. Figures, humans and robots, surrounded him, poking at his already pained body. What were they doing? He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A window, and it was full of even blurrier figures watching him being tortured. Who were they? Shadow recognized one of them was larger than the others. The enemy? He decided that he needed to escape his predicament, but realized that he couldn't. He was just in so much pain that he couldn't move. Shadow allowed his eye to shut down. So this was the end. Oh well, he had a good ru-

" _Onegai de, please live._ " A familiar voice spoke to him. How? He couldn't get out of his situation. There was no way he could live.

" _Onegai de, please live._ " There was no way he could keep his promise.

" _Onegai de, please live. Shadow!_ " Persistent little voice as always. Wait. Shadow jolted, causing his surrounding torturers to jump. His name, she said his name. That never happened, that _didn't_ happen.

" _Shadow!"_ How? " _Shadow!"_ How was such a thing possible? " _Shadow!"_ that girl is dead!

" _Shadow!"_ How is she talking to him!?

" _Onegai de, please live. Shadow!_ " With that, Shadow once more lost consciousness.

.

 **AN: Sorry, forgot to mention this might become a 2-shot… well…** _ **maybe**_ **a 3-shot. ;P When I was wrapping this story up, I suddenly had inspiration to expand it to more than one chapter, but right now I can only think of 3 in all. Oh, this also be my only story for Eon Kid, so no sequels except for future chapters, so I hope you all enjoy it. And remember, even though I don't expect many, please don't forget to review. :)**

 **.**

 **OH, and kudos to those who can figure out who was the voice in Shadow's head.**

 **HINT: They are an OC, but what is their relationship to shadow? :}**


End file.
